Various types of photoelectric conversion devices have been considered to enhance power generation efficiency in a solar power generation system or the like. Patent Literature 1 proposes a back-contact photoelectric conversion device in which a p-type semiconductor region and an n-type semiconductor region are formed on the opposite side (back surface side) to the light-receiving surface of a semiconductor substrate.
A back-contact photoelectric conversion device is not provided with electrodes on the light-receiving surface side but is provided with electrodes only on the back surface side, and therefore allows for an increase in an effective light-receiving area and an enhancement of power generation efficiency. In addition, connections among photoelectric conversion cells can be performed only on the back surface side, and it is therefore possible to use a wide wiring member. Accordingly, it is possible to suppress a voltage drop and power loss at a wiring part.